My Story By Yamato Ishida
by NiimuraYume
Summary: Yamato tells the story about how he has found his love...


Digimon White Angel Normal White Angel 2 2001-10-19T17:05:00Z 2001-10-20T00:12:00Z 3 686 3915 Bennett-Keenan-Partners 32 7 4807 9.2812 21 Digimon 

**By White Angel**

****

****

My story by Ishida Yamato

4 years.

It has been 4 years since they came back from their first journey to the Digiworld.

4 years in which a lot has changed.

They got taller, the hair got longer, they grew up… they fell in love.

Now, that alone would not be of any importance…

But me, Ishida Yamato, as one of the original Digidestined, want to tell you the story behind my life. The story why falling in love was so complicated for me…

… As you might know I am in a band – Teenage Wolves – and the girls fight over me. Every girl in town wants to go on a date with me. I am sort of the local main attraction amongst teens.

Of course I also **have** dated many of those girls, gave them hope, broke their hearts, had a new girl every week…

But…

Those days are through. Now I am settled… strange for an almost 17 year old boy to talk like that, huh…? I found the one person I want to be with for the rest of my life.

Who is the lucky girl you might ask.

Well, there is no lucky girl.

The one love of my life is one of the Digidestined. One of the original Digidestined. 

Maybe I should start from the beginning…

… When we came back from the Digiworld and got to our new school I was happy to see that all of my friends were at said school too.

I even had most of my classes with Taichi, who got to be my best friend throughout our adventures.

I was kinda sad that I was not with Takeru so often but we met and meet on a regular basis.

However, after school –unless I have band practice- we always do our homework together. It is so much easier to do them together.

Now one day he came over when my father was off on another business trip and the weekend was up. So we decided that Tai would stay for the next two days.

We called his mother and got her permission when one of the members of my band called and asked me to come to practice that night.

Sighing I agreed, sadly telling Taichi the news who was sad as well but I promised to hurry and left an hour later.

All throughout band-practice I just thought of getting back home where Tai was waiting, surely being bored to death. 

After one hour I almost fled the room, rushing home fastest I could.

My heart was beating wildly as I opened the door. I thought it was from running all the way back then.

Now I know it was something very different.

As I entered the apartment I was surprised by the quiet that surrounded me. No blaring TV. No Playstation. No Taichi fussing about, shouting or asking. Not even the big overhead light was on.

As I entered the living room my heart almost melted at the sight that greeted me.

Tai was cuddled on the couch on his side, a pillow in his arms, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, his naturally wild hair even more messed up than usual… his goggles on the coffee table.

He looked adorable.

When I recognized the path my train of thought went I shook my head, embarrassed.

What was I thinking!

My cheeks were flame red but I could not take my eyes of that sleeping beauty.

I shook off those thoughts, clearing my mind as I got a blanket from my room. As I returned I gently covered him, almost touching his skin. I stared down at him, trying to analyze the turmoil of feelings inside me. I couldn't resist caressing his cheek ever so softly.

I froze when he moved into the touch, murmuring something as he blinked open tired eyes to look up at me with those brown orbs.

Sleepily as he was he needed to process what I was doing so close to him, so close to his face, his lips.

Our eyes met and he read in them like he always did. He was the only one who could. He always read me like a book.

That probably made his hand sneak around my neck, pulling me down towards him. His gaze reassured me just moments before he initiated the first kiss.

I thought my heart would burst inside my chest I was so confused and afraid and horrified and unsure and… warm and safe and happy and proud.

I can't really explain how I felt that moment but there is only one way to explain the moment he pulled back, the moment his lips left mine… I felt a loss worse than even the loss of my mom when my parents got divorced or when I learned that Takeru was to live with her instead of dad and me.

So I did the only thing I could. I leaned down and recaptured his lips, completely sure this time without the hint of a doubt in my mind.

That night I fell asleep holding my sleeping beauty in my arms, his even breathing gently lulling me into a peaceful slumber.

The next day I skipped band-practice.

We stayed at my place and had the most wonderful day together. I am sure I speak for both of us when I say that we love each other greatly and that we can't be without the other anymore.

I for my part am sure I could not live without Yagami Taichi at my side…

… Since that day 2 years and 5 months have passed and we are as lucky as we were the first day.

Of course there have been hard times for us but we always were happily in love at the end.

Nothing will ever come between us.

I promise, Tai.

I love you.

The End 


End file.
